Patience is Key
by Yojimbra
Summary: All Sakura has to do to be with Sasuke is wait for him to return. That and not fall in love with Naruto. But what are the odds of that happening? Narusaku Smut-one-shot


In theory, all Sakura had to do to be with the man that she had desired for most of her childhood was simply wait for him to come back. It was so simple, she was a patient woman, she could wait for him. That was all she had to do. Was wait, and wait, and wait...

It was no big deal, Sasuke was bound to to show up before she turned into a clone of her master in more ways than one. And Sasuke was faithful to her. Probably… she hoped.

Blowing a tuft of her hair that stubbornly returned to its perch in the middle of her forehead Sakura stare up at the ceiling, the fan was spinning at top speed - just a bit too noisy to fall asleep, but was better than the heat - her thoughts likewise spinning over and over with thoughts of Sasuke.

Where was he? Why wasn't he here? Was it her fault? Was she being silly? Would he come back? When he first left she would have answered those questions without hesitation. Now she was the one asking them over and over.

Looks like it was another sleepless light, all alone in a bed with no one to hold her tight. Even if it was to hot for that. She wanted nothing more than the be cuddle up with an equally hot and sweaty somebody, to feel the contours of their body. She was literally the last person of their class to be in a relationship!

The last one! How was that fair, she was the strongest, sure she wasn't the curviest, but she was up there in terms of beauty! She deserved to be in a long lasting relationship! She deserve to be pampered. But noooo, she just had to be a strong independent woman. One that didn't need a man. But really, really wanted one. "I should get a cat…. Or a dog. Maybe a fish?"

What were they even doing out here again? Some diplomatic thing that Naruto was supposed to go to, which meant as a member of Team Seven and apprentice of two Hokage Sakura was bound to attend. Though her job description included: 'Make sure Naruto isn't an Idiot'.

Which was getting easier as Naruto matured. She supposed Hinata had something to do with that. That girl was a good influence on her teammate, and probably the only one that Sakura would tolerate Naruto with. Even Ino wasn't on that list. Not that she had any say one who Naruto dated, it was just a silent kind of judgemental judginess she had over her teammate.

Oh well, if Sasuke never came back she could be the awesome aunt of Naruto's kids. That sounded like fun, not having to worry about any responsibility with all of the fun. And after that she'd drink herself silly. Good game plan; her parents would be proud.

"Sakura?" a gentle knock on the door and his voice drew her out of her thoughts. And her eyes darted to the clock. It was Fuck-O'clock. He should be in bed. She should be asleep in her bed. Why was he awake? "Are you asleep?"

She rolled her eyes despite the growing smile on her face. She propped herself up on one elbow and sighed. "No, come on in Naruto."

Naruto entered wearing a black tank top that showed off his upper body in the best ways possible. It was snug when it needed to be, loose where it should be teasing and hinting at the body Naruto had built through his years of training. Add to the loose sweat pants that were riding almost too low on his hips and Naruto was really really attractive.

Forbidden fruit always was.

"I hope I didn't wake you." Naruto laughed, his voice still hushed. He sat down right next to her bed smiling like an idiot.

Their faces were so close, and getting closer. Was she moving towards him or was he moving towards her? Was it both? Did it matter? Her hormones were screaming at her, telling her that it was now or never. That if she didn't act now she would become a bitter single old lady when the sun rose next.

Where were these hormones years ago, when it really felt like maybe just maybe they could be an item? Her lips parted, barely a breath away from him. He was so close. Those blue eyes, that blond hair, those tantalizing muscles. "Why are you here Naruto?"

His name dripped off her tongue like honey, she wanted to say it over and over again.

"I'm here," He leaned in his hand touching her cheek, as their lips were all but touching. This was happening. She was going to kiss Naruto! And she was so… so… blissful about it. Years of sexual tension and blurring the line between friends and lovers was about to be resolved. "To talk about Hinata."

Those words splashed down with the force of a mountain lake, dampening her desires and filling her with guilt. She backed away, sitting back, looking anywhere but at him. They could just pretend this never happened. "Oh? What about her? You're not going to marry her already are you?"

He leaned forward again, hand touching her cheek again, guiding her to look at him. She refused, staring at the still ticking clock. "I'm not going to marry her."

Her eyes met his, they were warm, and firm. He wasn't lying, she didn't miss hear. But she did not believe him. She couldn't. "But, she's your girlfriend."

"Not anymore," He shrugged, still coming closer to her. "I tried to date her, I really did, but nothing clicked, I didn't feel that spark."

"But you love her."

"I never said that."

"Yes you did, when she was kidnapped and I was poisoned, in the cave with the fire." She was pleading, begging for this to be just some sick dream on her part. That this wasn't happening here, and now. That there was someway to turn back the hour glass and do this before everything happened.

He laughed, coming to a stop, baiting her to close the distance. It was so tantalizing, like a warm cabin in the middle of a blizzard. His thumb moved along her cheek sending shivers down her spine. If his thumb had moved near her mouth she'd be sucking on it. She wanted to suck on his thumb, to look him in the eyes as she had part of him inside of her.

Holy crap she was repressed.

"Yea, you said that I only thought I loved you because of my rivalry with Sasuke. And that what I felt for Hinata was the real deal." His eyes were both sad and happy as they continued to look at her lips. Her body was frozen in fear. In fear of what he might say next.

All she had to do to be with Sasuke was to wait, and not fall in love with Naruto.

She could feel her will strengthening, and turning against her. Demanding that she take him now. "And you agreed."

He nodded. "But after I dated Hinata for a while I started to realize something, and I kept thinking back down onto those words you told me. Every time I was with Hinata I told myself those words, but they kept feeling wrong. And in the end I realized something."

She swallowed her mouth both wet and dry as her world faded away so that only Naruto, her, and the clock remained. "Which was?"

"I realized," He repeated licking his lips as they formed into a wonderful smile that made her toes curl. "That you had it backwards."

"Huh?" She tilted her head, all of her emotions suppressed by confusion. "Had what backwards."

"I didn't love you because I had a rivalry with Sasuke." He leaned in again, his thumb dangerously close to her lips as he now held her gaze with just his hand. "I had a rivalry with Sasuke because I love you."

"No," She could feel herself slipping. That wasn't right was it? How could it be, how could she be that wrong, she replayed every encounter she had with Naruto, from their first meeting to their first class, to the first day she proclaimed that she liked Sasuke. That was when it started a wasn't it. That was when Naruto really started to go after Sasuke. It was true. "But, that's… I mean-"

He leaned in lips pursed, ready for the kiss. She closed her eyes, pursing her lips in preparation for the kiss. Her heart felt like it was going to explode, she couldn't remember ever being so happy and sad at the same time. It was too much, and weariness fell onto her.

Then she felt it that small light press of his lips against her forehead right onto her seal sending a jolt of energy roaring through her chakra system like a pride of lions. Everything felt fantastic and alive. "You have such a large and charming forehead it makes me want to kiss it."

She had heard that before. Her heartbeat the same as it had then, and she knew it was said by the same person. "That was you way back then?"

"You still remember that?" He asked leaning back, face still close enough that if she wanted to kiss him he could, his thumb still painfully close to her lips. "We are talking about when I disguised myself as Sasuke and-"

She kissed him. She did more than kissed him. She unleashed everything. All those pent up feelings were now out in the open, all her doubts, fears, hopes, and dreams tangled with her hormones and desperation as she pinned Naruto down onto her bed. His lips were chapped, but his kiss was soft, so very soft and warm it was more than she could take.

He kissed her, his hands falling to her shoulders as he submitted to her desire, letting her go as far and as fast as she wanted. She was almost afraid of how far she would go. But she was more afraid of what would happen if she stopped.

His kisses felt so good, his hands like fire. And his muscles. Her hands hand found their way under his shirt, feeling those hard abs that would make any girl with half her libido go crazy. And they were all hers. Now, and forever.

Their kiss broke for a moment, and she removed his shirt as fast she could. Her own she shirt followed soon after, exposing her naked chest to him. She didn't have the time to feel self conscious. They were kissing again, their body's so close that a little skinship meant nothing.

Their souls were dancing dirty, infesting the room with their raw desire. This was something that should have always been something that had been bubbling up underneath the surface and was just now erupting in this glorious moment.

"Sakura," He breathed in the time between kisses. Her back now flat against her bed as he loomed over her like a lion with its prey cornered. "We should stop."

"What if I don't want to stop?"

"If we keep going there will be no going back."

"Good," she moaned, wrapping her arms and legs around him so that her entire weight was supported by him, something that just felt so right. "I want to see how far we can go."

"All the way." He moaned, kissing her.

"And then some."

She was on top of him, her shorts and underwear had managed to slip off, allowing her hot naked body to clash against his hot naked body. Well mostly his pants were still in the way. She could fix that.

It was no surprise to her that he was hard, he better be. She didn't wait, she couldn't wait. All the feelings that she had suppressed were now raging forth like a broken dam in the middle of a storm. She didn't need to wait, he had given her all the permission she had ever needed.

But she needed to hear him say it. A primal need that she had wanted to hear for years. Something that Sasuke would never give her, something he was incapable of giving her. And something that Naruto would give in spades. Three simple words that would break the shackles that were all that held her back.

"Say it Naruto," She moaned, grinding into his stomach. His hot rod was sandwiched between her buttcheeks - her best feature. She shook her ass feeling his length twitch and his groan throughout her body.

"Say what?"

She leaned down licking his neck, tasting his sweat. It was too hot for this. But he, in all his naked glory was too hot to resist. And desire beat out reason. She kissed him as her hips continued to do work. Her need was growing like the swells of the ocean at high tide. Coming and going but growing with each moment. "What you think about me, I know what you think but I need you to say it. Please."

"I." He grunted desperately trying to follow after her lips, but her hand kept his back flat against her bed. This was it, with these words she could charge forward without looking back, with no regrets. He just need needed to say it. "You are the most amazing, most beautiful, wonderful person in my life and I'm just happy every time I get to see you smile."

"Idiot," Sakura slammed her lips down onto him, pulling him into another kiss that was wearing down what little control she was trying to maintain. Three simple words and he managed to fuck it up in the most incredible way, somehow she was not surprised. "I wanted you to say 'I love you."

"I love you too, Sakura." She really couldn't blame him, his brain didn't have enough blood going to it to function normally, and now with his hard on warming her ass there was probably very little blood for non-vital functions like thinking.

She kissed him again and again, maneuvering him into her entrance. "Are you ready Naruto?" She purred into his ear, the final wall was broken, the down was drowned in the mother of all floods and the primal fury that was her lust was now free to run wild and claim her man.

She never knew how much she wanted him, how much she was holding back. To finally act on everything was liberating. This was who she was, a girl in love that wanted to let her passions run wild alongside a partner that would run wild with her.

"I've been ready for years." His hands fell to her hips, roaming upwards and downwards, exploring every sensitive curve of her body like wildfire devouring a forest.

"Good," She sung, her voice a rhapsody of animalistic grunts. Fantasy after fantasy, of being seduced by Sasuke, and more than a few of Naruto pressing her against the tree and taking her after training did not prepare her for the sensation of having his dick inside of her.

It was warm, it was hot, it was thick. He was touching everything. Hands roamed her body, lips ravaged her mouth, neck, hears, forehead. And his dick filled her. Sex with Naruto was amazing, and they hadn't even started to move yet. This was what it felt like when it was with a true lover.

"More," she breathed dragging her nails across his back. Legs locked around his hips as they pounded into her. Her mind was drifting in a sea of bliss and desire. All thoughts of the outside room had vanished leaving only him, her, and their actions. "Faster."

Naruto grunted eager to heed her demands.

"Faster." She kissed him, pulling on his lip with her teeth as she drew blood, it tasted of copper. There was no going back, from here they could only become lovers, any notion of just being friends had been kissed, touched, or fucked out of her.

"Faster!" She demanded.

When he failed to comply, she growled and pushed him onto his back, she ached without him inside of her like a fresh knife wound. But it was easy to solve. She was on top of him, with all of him inside of her once again.

Moving her hips forwards, backwards, side to side, up and down, and in circles until she found her rhythm. She started slowly, building with each pass, with each motion, feeling the force building inside of her. She knew what it was, what was coming. An orgasm, something she had achieved alone a scarce few times. But now, with Naruto she could feel an orgasm coming; a mountain that made all other ones look like mole hills.

"Sakura," he groaned, hands falling to her hips, then up her stomach before touching her breasts.

Faster. She had to go faster. She needed it now. She could feel it coming. Yes. Yes. "Naruto!"

She screamed, feeling the entire mountain of pleasure erupt from inside of her. Her entire body spasmed and twisted as her brain was lost to the feeling of her first orgasm her first real orgasm. He body shook again, the after shock coming so soon.

He came inside of her. She could feel his hot seed filling her body. And she collapsed on top of him, kissing him softly. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I love you too." Naruto whispered pulling her in close, her naked body was pressed up against his, only separated by the layer of sweat they had generated. "But don't you think we're going a bit fast?"

"Nah, we're just playing catch up." They had at least four years of basically dating to make up for. Her hand stroked his cheek, his blue eyes shining in the darkness, another hand fell to her stomach. "If I get pregnant you're going to have to marry me."

"Can't you-" He kissed her again - softer this time but with all the love. "-just use a jutsu?"

"I could…" She smiled watching Naruto's face twist in confusion. Then that brilliant smile spread across his face and he was hard again, harder than before if that was possible.

"Then I guess we better make sure."

She gasped as he entered her.

XXXX

In the morning, or was it noon, it was really hard to tell, Sakura stumbled out of her hotel room with Naruto's hand clasped in hers. A tired giddiness followed them around like a lost puppy and they only talked in giggles and whispers.

Food was their goal, then… hopefully back to the bedroom for more catching up.

When they found the pantry they also found their teammate Sai. He was sitting at the table drinking tea next to a cake. "Dickless, Ugly, I got you a cake."

Sakura would never know how Sai managed to get a cake in the middle of the night in suna. Let alone one that said 'Gratz on the sex'.

 **AN: Beta'd by xxTerror33xx. I was going to write the next chapter of What is Due. but my new motherboard was Dead on Arrival so I needed to write some Narusaku to vent.**

This actually has elements I wanted to expand into a fuller story. One with Naruto saying that now that he's brought Sasuke back and on the way to becoming Hokage it was time to focus on getting Sakura to fall in love with him. And all she has to do with sasuke is wait for him and not fall in love with Naruto in the process.


End file.
